In order to evaluate the heretofore uninvestigated stereochemical component of the micelle-enzyme analogy, achiral compounds (substrates) will be converted to chiral products while in the presence of enantiomerically pure surfactants. The surfactants will be present in concentrations at which they will be known to exist in their aggregated or micellar states. Formation of the chiral products in non-racemic modifications will be detected through chiroptical measurements. The extent of each enantiomeric imbalance will be the criterium for evaluation of the level of stereochemical control exerted by each micellar system.